


Hold On

by MiraculouslyBlueWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam's not dead in this, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Drug overdosing, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, I'm Sorry, Multi, Pangst, Past Relationship(s), Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Swearing, eventually, plangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyBlueWolf/pseuds/MiraculouslyBlueWolf
Summary: I took a prompt from Chord Overstreet's song Hold On. Before you read this, make sure you prepare yourself for a truckload of angst. I'm really sorry for this, I'm such a bad person. XD





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Swearing, Overdosing, Slight Depression. I promise it'll get happier in the end.

Pidge walked through the door of the apartment she shared with her friends, looking obviously tired and stressed from work. Lance was the first one to notice she was home. He stood up with a smile, walking over to hug his girlfriend. 

“Hey, baby.” She mumbled a small greeting, not moving to hug Lance back. He pulled away to look down at her, worry making its way to his face. “What’s wrong, Katie?” She pulled her messy braid over her shoulder, walking around Lance. 

“It’s Pidge.” She muttered, sitting at her desk to work on one of her robots. Lance and Hunk shared a look, noting the high tension that was practically flowing off Pidge in waves. Lance walked over, gently laying a hand on her shoulder while everyone watched from the couch. “Come on, what’s wrong?” Pidge nudged the hand off her shoulder and continued to work. 

“Why would you care? It’s not important anyway.” Okay, this was really unlike her. “Katie, you’re worrying me. What’s going on?” Pidge slammed her hands on the desk and stood up suddenly, whirling to face Lance with tears in her eyes. “Stop fucking calling me that!!!” Lance stepped back a little in surprise, not expecting that reaction. 

“I know how you really feel about me, Lance!! I know!! I know this was all fucking fake, that you never really loved me in the first place!! So drop the goddamn act!!” She sighed heavily, the tears finally starting to fall. “It’s like there’s not even a point of living anymore…” 

Before Lance could speak, Pidge was running off towards the bathroom. The door slammed, the lock turning. The cupboard opened, and Lance heard the sound of pill bottles rattling. He knew what was going on. Quickly, he ran to the bathroom door and pushed against it. “Katie, no!! Don’t do it, please!! I can explain, I can explain everything!!” There was silence from the other side of the door. Lance’s eyes widened, and he ran back to the living room in a panic. “Keith, I need help!! Katie locked herself in the bathroom, she’s trying to overdose!!” 

Keith was up and at the bathroom door in less than a minute. He tried the knob to no avail. He backed up and kicked at the door once, cracking the lock. He kicked again and the door swung open, leaving him with a terrifying scene. 

Pidge was lying on the floor unconscious, an empty bottle of prescription opioids and another of methamphetamines near her open hand. Her hair was scattered around her in long strands, her glasses sitting cracked a few feet away. 

Lance pushed past Keith and into the bathroom, kneeling next to Pidge. He pulled her head into his lap, sobbing and shaking intensely. “K-Katie, please!! Don't leave me!!” He couldn’t hear anything. A muffled shout came from the bathroom door, something about calling 911 for an ambulance. Lance didn’t know how long he sat with Pidge’s head in his lap, but soon, she was being pulled away from him and rushed into an ambulance outside. 

Lance sat in disbelief for a few minutes, feeling completely numb. His girlfriend overdosed. She tried to kill herself. For all he knows, she’s dead. Hunk walked into the bathroom, kneeling and laying his hand on Lance's shoulder. “Come on, Lance. We have to follow the ambulance to the hospital.” “She overdosed… S-she’s gone, Hunk…” Hunk shook his head a little. “We don’t know that for sure, Lance. We can’t assume anything, we have to go to the hospital to hear what the doctors say.” 

Lance sat for a few minutes more before standing and rubbing his eyes. He followed Hunk out of the house to the van, where he sat staring at his hands. Keith was the one who sat with him, and he slowly wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders. Lance leaned into Keith and covered his face with his hands, beginning to shake again. Keith put his other arm around Lance, hugging him tightly as they began to drive. Even though the awkward angle made it difficult for this to be an actual hug, they managed to make it work. 

Adam was sitting in the front, constantly looking between Lance and Keith and the road in front of them. He gripped onto Shiro’s hand tightly, trying hard to not allow the tears welling up in his eyes to fall. When they finally made it to the hospital, they got out of the van and rushed inside. A doctor met them at the entrance, bringing them up to a room and sitting them outside it. 

“We have to pump her stomach to get most of the drugs out of her system. This doesn’t clean out everything, but what’s left won’t be harmful enough to kill her and it should leave her system normally.” He told them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing. “It’ll take a while, but a nurse will come back out when you can see her. When she does, we’ll need the signatures of both parents or guardians.” Shiro nodded. 

“Thank you so much. She means a lot to all of us.” The doctor nodded. “I’m sorry this happened.” The doctor left them after that, walking into the room in front of them and closing the door. Everyone was anxiously waiting when a nurse walked out of the room. Lance saw her first, and he walked to her from where he was pacing. “Can we see her?” The nurse turned to him. “Just a moment.” She looked over at everyone else. “I need the parents or guardians of Katherine Holt?” Shiro and Adam stood. 

“That’s us.” Shiro walked over and took the pen and clipboard from her, signing his name. Adam did the same, and the nurse took back her clipboard. “I think it would be best to inform you that she is in lots of pain, though the pain medication we gave her should kick in soon. Be careful where you touch her as well, she has an IV and other needles, as well as oxygen. She will have to stay in the hospital overnight, but she should be okay to go home tomorrow morning.” Shiro nodded, opening the door and walking in. Everyone else followed, with Lance being the last one in, and the door shut softly. Lance stayed by the door, his arms crossed and eyes down, while the others moved closer. 

Pidge turned her head slightly to look at them and smiled weakly. She whispered softly, “H-h-hey, g-guys…” Like the nurse had said, she had a number of needles in her arms and hands, which looked kind of painful. To top it off, she had an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth which was connected to a tank sitting close to her bed. Adam walked up and sat next to her, gently taking her hand in his. “Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” She cleared her throat a little, causing her to wince. 

“R-really bad… It h-hurts a lot…” He nodded. “I know, honey. The nurse says you were put on pain meds, and you should be okay to come home tomorrow morning.” Pidge hummed a little, looking around at everyone else. When she noticed a certain someone was missing, she said, “W-where’s Lance…?” Adam and Shiro looked at each other, before moving to let Lance join. Lance slowly walked up to the bed, not looking at her. He muttered, “I’m here…” Pidge teared up a little, looking away from him and reaching a hand up to rub her eyes. “I-I’m sorry, L-Lance…” He looked up at her quickly, disbelief and confusion in his eyes. 

“Why are you sorry?” “I-I was being d-dumb… I-I s-shouldn’t have g-gone this far, I-I… I should h-have l-listened…” It took Lance a minute to think of something to say, but when he did he laid his hand on top of hers. “It’s okay. You had a right to be mad, and… I should've explained that notebook when we first got together.” She looked over at him, her brown eyes teary and nervous. Adam looked between the two, then took Shiro’s hand and cleared his throat. “We’ll let you two talk.” With that, he ushered everyone out of the room and shut the door. 

“L-Lance, I-I’m not talking about the notebook. I-I ran into N-Nyma at work earlier… S-She told me y-you were only dating me because you wanted to make h-her jealous...” Lance sighed a little, repositioning himself to hold her hand better. She cleared her throat and kept going. “I-I didn’t believe her at first. But when I really thought about it, I noticed t-things. You acted differently with me than you did with N-Nyma…” He looked at her for a minute, before gently running his thumb across her hand. 

“That’s because I realized that I didn’t love her. I act differently with you because you’re not like her. You’re kind, smart, beautiful… You actually care about me and how I’m feeling, not about how you look. That means a lot to me. I act the way I do because I want to show you I appreciate what you’ve done.” He enclosed her hand and both of his, raising it up to his face and gently kissing her fingers. “I love you, Katie. So, so much.” She smiled softly at him and whispered, “I love you too, Lance.” They sat there for a while longer, just smiling and talking quietly with each other. 

After ten minutes of begging to Adam & Shiro and the doctor, Lance was able to stay with Pidge for the night. He woke up around 7 am the next morning to a soft hand on his shoulder and a quiet voice saying his name. He turned to see the owner of these things, and he was greeted with a female figure. 

His vision cleared, and what he saw was a standing, smiling Pidge. She was dressed in a new set of clothes, her long hair in a bun on her head. Lance gasped a little, standing up quickly and turning to hug her. Pidge laughed a little, hugging him back and smiling into his shoulder. She pulled back after a minute, placing her hand on his cheek and gently running her thumb across it. “Come on, baby. Let’s go home.” He nodded, hugging her again. He pulled away from her and took her hand, opening the door for her. 

They went down to the entryway, waving to the lady at the front desk as they did. When they got outside, they found Hunk waiting for them in Adam and Shiro’s van. He smiled when he saw them walking towards him, starting up the van and opening the door for them. They got in and Lance shut the door behind them, smiling over at Hunk. “Thanks for picking us up, Hunk.” “No problem, dude.” He looked in the mirror at Pidge, smiling widely at her. 

“Hey, Pidge. How’re you feeling?” She smiled back, leaning against Lance. “Better. I’m glad to be going home.” Hunk put the car in gear and started driving, away from the hospital and towards their home. “We’ll be happy to have you back. We missed you and Lance last night.” Pidge chuckled a little, looping her arm with Lance’s, causing him to smile down at her. 

When they got home, they went inside to find everyone sitting in the living room waiting for them. Pidge pulled away from Lance and walked towards the group, gratefully stepping into Adam and Shiro’s open arms. She hugged them both for a while before they let her go and she moved on to Keith, Allura, Coran, and Romelle. “We are glad you are alright, Pidge. You really gave us a scare.” Allura said as Pidge hugged her. 

Pidge stepped back, looking at everybody. “About that… I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have gone that far.” Keith stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her. “It’s okay, Pidge. We get it. We know you were really stressed and worked up, and we know how that feels. What you did was just a reaction to all of that, a way to get rid of it. I’ve been there before too.” She looked up at him, smiling a little. 

“You sound like a therapist.” That made him smile. “It’s true, though. Just know that you can talk to us.” She nodded, moving forward to wrap her arms around Keith’s middle in a hug. The others grouped around them, forming a group hug. 

When Pidge looked up, she found Lance behind her, Hunk, Coran and Romelle on her right, and Allura, Shiro and Adam on her left. She sighed softly, smiling. She was so lucky to have such an understanding and caring family. 

Quietly, she whispered, “I love you guys…”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, it'll get happier. If you want to listen to the song, I'll put the link at the end of this. Thanks for reading, I'm really sorry for this.
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sd9oUutagKI
> 
> Just as a side note, the notebook Lance mentions is one he had when he was dating Nyma. He had written down how he really thought of her whenever he felt like she didn't really love him. The end of the notebook states that he's going to break up with her. Since there's no dates or Nyma's name on any of the entries, there had been a miscommunication between Pidge and Lance. When she found the notebook, she was hurt, but when she ran into Nyma at work, it made everything worse, leading us to the beginning if the story.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and dealing with my ranting.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
